


CELO

by Aviirut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bebés Involucrados, Cachorros, Calor de Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, IronShield - Freeform, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, NSFW, No al extremo, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Posesivo, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark en calor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviirut/pseuds/Aviirut
Summary: Tony Stark, esposo del honorable Capitán America, Steve Rogers, entra en celo.Ambos, Omega y Alfa respectivamente, pasan el primer celo después de que el hombre de hierro diera a luz a sus hermosos gemelos.El único inconveniente es que, siempre que hay un celo, el Alfa interno del normalmente tranquilo Steve Rogers se vuelve insoportable sobre tolerar a cualquiera que considera extraño cerca de su Omega y ahora sus cachorros, por lo que tendrán complicaciones en pasar juntos el celo... o tal vez no.Contenido NSFW, +18.Es casi una excusa para poner a este par teniendo relaciones sexuales. Son alrededor de 1,500 palabras de pura obscenidad.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	CELO

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito lo subí originalmente a Facebook, pero me siento más segura subiéndolo aquí.
> 
> Escrito en [ Wattpad ](https://my.w.tt/TcA9VIFjUbb)
> 
> Espero disfruten la lectura

Tony jadeó agotado. Era el segundo día su celo pero, al ser el primero después de su embarazo, regresó con más intensidad que por los que había pasado. Era eso, o solo había olvidado lo fuerte que lo golpeaba. 

Estiró la mano para llamar a su Alfa, necesitaba consuelo, que lo sacaran de su sufrimiento del enorme vacío que sentía en su interior. No hace mucho Steve lo había llenado con su nudo, pero Tony no estaba ni por asomo satisfecho. Volvió a gemir cuando algo le impedía acercarse a su marido, en medio de la bruma del calor no era muy consciente de lo que sucedía al rededor. Y menos cuando comenzaron a succionar sus pechos. 

—¡S-Steve! — gritó para luego ser callado por los suaves labios de su esposo. 

—Solo un poco, mi amor, ellos también te necesitan. 

La mente de Tony intentó conectar sobre a quien se refería su Alfa, pero el calor no le dejaba ir más allá de, “sensible”, “calor” y un doloroso vacío que Steve no llenaba. 

El Alfa hizo amago de todos sus instintos para hacer funcionar esto. Su lado territorial no permitía que nadie fuera de su manada se acercara durante el celo de Tony. Steve, quien siempre se había considerado alguien controlado no podía dominarse durante los cinco días que duraba el celo de su esposo, eso no había sido problema, hasta que nacieron sus gemelos, en medio del celo y sin que nadie se acerque, él tenía que arreglárselas para cuidar a sus bebés y cuidar a Tony en sus momentos de necesidad. Y justo ahora, ellos tenían hambre y Tony ni siquiera los podía sostener contra su pecho. 

Cuando el castaño comenzó a hacer sus sonidos más necesitados y doloridos por la falta de nudo, su Alfa no pudo contenerse más así que abrió las piernas de Tony y se posicionó entre ellas, mientras que con sus manos sostenía a sus pequeños. Entró en su Omega para calmarlo un poco y este, por inercia se movió buscando más contacto. 

Los ojos de Steve perdieron por completo su tono azul cuando, por el movimiento, uno de los pequeños se movió haciendo que un pequeño río de leche recorriera la piel canela de Tony. Se acercó a lamer deleitándose por el sabor moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza. 

Por mucho que lo intentó, el movimiento no ayudaba a sus cachorros, así que el otro también dejó el pecho de su madre abriendo otro pequeño río de leche. 

Tony se veía delicioso, abierto para el, laxo, y sobre estimulado, sus pechos le dolían pero por la cantidad de leche que producía para darle a sus bebés, pero Steve no quería compartir. Hasta que volvió a escuchar los quejidos de sus pequeños hambrientos. 

En medio del intoxicante olor y calor del lugar, pudo pensar en un plan simple. Con su camisa hecha jirones, amarró a su Omega a la cabecera de la cama dejándolo hermosamente expuesto y lo suficiente para poner almohadas a sus costados donde acomodar a sus bebés en una posición cómoda sobre sus pechos. Todos en posición, Steve volvió a embestir a su esposo, el camino directo a su hogar, húmedo y caliente, chapoteando por el líquido lubricante de Tony y su propio esperma de las rondas anteriores. La habitación se llenó de los ruiditos de succión de los niños y de la entrada de Tony recibiendo a Steve en su interior. Más pronto que tarde, el Alfa se dejó llevar por su Omega y empezó a joderlo como sabia que lo haría llegar más rápido. 

Tal vez fue el olor de sus padres en la habitación, o la leche tibia directo de su madre o los embustes de su padre que confundieron con el usual movimiento que busca arrullarlos, pero los bebés no duraron mucho despiertos. Dejaron de mamar, pero Tony se sentía tan lleno. 

Percatándose de eso, Steve salió de Tony para llevar a sus pequeños a la pequeña cuna en la misma habitación. Funcionando por mero instinto ya que su cordura se perdía cada vez que registraba a Tony desnudo frente a él. Y así, sin sus pequeños de por medio. Se sentía más posesivo que antes. 

Entró con facilidad de nuevo y giró sus caderas solo para hacerle sentir a Tony que estaba de regreso. El moreno gimió en respuesta y Steve acarició su rostro en comprensión. No sabía por dónde empezar, su boca moría por ponerse sobre toda la piel de su Omega, sus manos fueron directo a donde amarró a Tony acariciando en disculpa el apretado nudo, pero bajó por sus brazos hasta sus hombros y axilas, empezando a jugar por el borde de los senos llenos de leche de su esposo. 

Se enfocó en su boca y lo besó con hambre, tragándose los gemidos y jadeos de su destinado mientras sus manos masajeaban sus sensibles pechos y pezones, gimiendo el mismo al sentir la leche tibia en sus manos. Bajó por su cuello a donde estaba su marca de enlace recientemente vuelta a hacer, y lamió y chupo con reverencia. 

Ni el ni Tony permitieron que sus movimientos de caderas se detuvieran, si estuviera un poco más lúcido, Steve se asombraría por la capacidad de Tony de seguir llevando su ritmo a pesar del calor que dominaba su cuerpo. Pero cuando Steve tomó su pezón derecho en su boca, y comenzó a beber como si fuera ambrosía, Tony llegó. 

La humedad del Omega hizo todo más ruidoso, el chapoteo de la pelvis de Steve contra su trasero, la succión de su pecho derecho y la estimulación en su izquierdo lo hicieron llegar a un limbo de placer, que Steve buscaba por encontrar también. 

"Mgh S-Steve" era lo único entendible que salía por la boca de Tony y se reducía aún más cuando embestía directo a su próstata. 

"Mi Omega" decía Steve en respuesta cuando su boca no estaba ocupada con algún pecho de Tony, succionando como si la vida dependiera de ello y sintiéndose aún más duro por la sola idea de beber por siempre de su amado esposo. 

No faltó mucho para que el nudo se comenzara a formar, y, queriendo postergar esto un poco más, Steve cambió sus rápidos movimientos por embestidas lentas pero potentes. 

Tony temblaba en cada una de ellas, sus manos aferradas a la misma camisa que las tenía prisioneras, arqueaba su espalda deliciosamente cuando una embestida daba directo a su próstata y Steve hacía algo maravilloso con la lengua sobre alguno de sus pechos. 

El Alfa era adicto a esta visión de Tony, su Tony, su Omega, el que lo eligió para ser su esposo y compañero y que se deshacía en sus manos con cada caricia certera. 

Fue así como se hizo el nudo, uniéndolos como uno. Steve llegó al orgasmo llenando a Tony en ondas y ondas de esperma. A este punto a Steve le preocupaba más caer en su celo que volver a embarazar a su esposo. 

Con algo de cansancio, el rubio se dejó caer suavemente sobre su esposo, gimiendo en necesidad cuando sintió los pechos de Tony seguir soltando leche con la presión de su propio torso sobre él.  
Lamió otra vez la marca de su unión solo para tener algo a que aferrarse después de tan intensa jornada. Llevó sus manos a donde ató a su esposo y lo soltó, entrelazando sus manos, esperando un ligero apretón en señal de que Tony volvía a estar lúcido por un minuto. 

Respirando sobre la piel de Tony con su miembro sin señales de ablandarse en su interior sintió el apretón de las manos de Tony. 

El castaño se sentía como saliendo de su bruma, aferrándose a lo único que tenía cerca, que era Steve. Su Omega se alegró de eso e inhalo profundo los aromas intoxicantes de la habitación, alegrándose de sentir a Steve aún duro en su interior. 

—¿Cuidaste bien a tu Omega, soldado? — pregunto en un susurro con la respiración aún entrecortada. 

Steve gimió en respuesta. 

—Steve~ — lo llamó haciéndolo por fin levantarse de sobre su cuello, mirándolo con sus ojos azules que se notaban también estaban saliendo de su bruma. 

Tony le sonrió en respuesta, cuando Steve pensó que lo que necesitaba era un beso. 

Soltó sus manos entrelazadas para acariciar a su Alfa, rascando su espalda como sabía que le gustaba y lo dejó descansar unos minutos. Disfrutando de esto un poco más, antes de volver a dejarse llevar, por su celo. 

El día dos de cinco, fue superado.


End file.
